Intelligent Lightning
by LovelyReader109
Summary: So Piper cheated on Jason, with Leo, my friend libby made me do this
1. Chapter 1

**So my friend begged me to write this for her, because her boyfriend is basically Jason in real life. And she also blackmailed me. So yeah. I honestly ship Jasper.**

Jason POV

"Gods of Olympus Piper!" I yelled at her partially crying "Why would you do that? And with my best friend no less? You may be a daughter of Aphrodite but you have to heart"

"Jason, please." Piper pleaded "We're sorry please Jason please"

"Did you ever think of how Maddie is gonna feel about this? She loved him, a lot more than you loved me apparently"

"We didn't mean for it to happen Jason. I-I I do love you Jason."

"Yeah well, get out Piper."

"but-"

"GET OUT OF MY CABIN YOU SLUT!"

Piper ran out of my cabin faster than I thought possible. I just sat down and started crying. I can't believe she did that

-Flashback-

_I was watching Piper kiss Leo more passionately than she had ever kissed me._

_Gods, I needed to tell Maddie about this I thought she will die_

_I ran to the Poseidon Cabin and banged on the Door_

_"Hey Percy, can I talk to Maddie please?" I begged_

_"Hey Jason," she smiles bright "Have you seen my firebot? I can't find him anywhere."_

_"About that, you should come with me" I start running with Maddie behind me and when she sees them she starts to sob._

_"LEO VALDEZ!" she screams loud enough for the whole camp to hear "HOW COULD YOU, YOU CHEAT!" She goes in and slaps him and before she walks away she looks at Piper. "How could you, I thought you were my friend Piper."_

-Flashback over-

Liberty POV

I saw Jason the day after Piper cheated on him. I felt so sorry for him, and for Maddie too, she's one of my friends, how could I not. She is pretty, nice, smart, creative, witty, funny and almost perfect


	2. Chapter 2

**So Libby was gonna kill me if I don't put another chapter in. so here ya go lib**

**I don't own PJO i do own maddie and Liberty Terlap**

Liberty POV

I honestly loved swimming, yeah before Annabeth and Percy got together, Mom probably would've killed me for even thinking that. But yeah, Chiron said if I wasn't a daughter of Athena, Poseidon would've probably been my dad. So I went to the Lake today to swim again, usually I'm alone, but today there was a person there already.

"Um, hi." I said quietly I recognized saw he had blonde hair. He turned around. It was Jason Grace. "Hey Jason, what's up?'

"Oh hi, Liberty. you wanna swim. I presume"

"Yeah, you wanna jump in with me?"

"Yeah sure." He took off his shirt revealing tanned abs and a six-pack.

I jumped in the lake and the water felt so refreshing against my skin, Jason got in after me.

"So Jason, I heard about Piper." He had let his hair grow since piper cheated on him so it was not so spikey but when it got wet it covered his ears.

"Oh yeah, piper. I can't believe I trusted her, and I feel bad for Maddie. She really liked Leo."

"I heard that she hangs around Zack a lot though, you know Legacy of Hades, Son of Ares."

"Yeah she seems really happy, so yeah. Piper and Leo are pretty happy though."

"Don't worry, you'll find the right gal. She's out there, maybe even real close" I hinted.

He seemed far away though "yeah I guess." He started to get up.

"Hey Jace?"

"yeah"

"I was wondering you know, the fireworks are coming up and..."I trailed off because he had crouched on the pier and was looking me in the eyes.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30 Libs, picnic before?" I nodded stunned. "Okay then, see ya later" Then he kissed me on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOPDEE-FRIGGIN-DOO! I am writing another chapter. Please, if you like to read this, I want reviews Please. I do not own PJO/HOO I own Maddie And LIbety Terlap**

Piper POV

Oh my Gods, I cannot believe that Jason is already over me. I mean Liberty is awesome but Jason belongs with me. That thing with Leo was a mistake, but I mean...I am happier with Le-NO Piper McLean, Jason is your guy.

But how would Leo feel, ugh this is so hard. I mean Leo is really funny, and sweet. And what do I do about Maddie? What in Hades am I gonna do? We used to be such good friends.

Anyway the fireworks are tomorrow, I'll get Jason back then. When the fireworks start. I'll work my Aphrodite Magic.

Leo POV

"Holy Hephestus, I'm dating Beauty Queen!" I whoop I am just so happy. I'm dating my best friend, I am dating Piper. Right? Please do not let me mess this up Aphrodite!

Liberty POV

The day after Jason asks me to the fireworks is the 4th of July. Our date! _Calm down Liberty, you are a level-headed daughter of Athena._ I ask my friend Lacey from Aphrodite Cabin to help me. I would've asked Piper, but I think she might be mad at me.

Lacey helped me straighten my hair and put on this dark gray sparkly eyeshadow and a little mascara. I wore my CHB shirt and my favorite pair of denim shorts and my gray mason cap, my best mortal friend Mason made it for me.

"How do I look Lacey?" I smiled nervously and turned around.

"Liberty you look beautiful, Jason will think you look that way too. I'm sure" she reassured me.

"Thank you so much, Lace. I am just worried about Piper. She-"

"What about me Liberty" Piper suddenly said from behind me. I whirled around.

"Oh! Hi Piper, how are you I was just asking how you were." I smiled really wide.

"Liberty, stay away from Jason. I'm gonna get him back."

"Piper, frankly(see what I did there). I don't think he wants you back. Sorry" I flounced off. "bye Lacey"

I walked off to find Jason, it was about 5:25.

Jason POV

I was sitting on the beach already, five hours before the fireworks, and one hour before my date with Liberty. I was wearing my special shirt that was made for the Seven, Reyna and Nico, but two of the guy's shirts were just sitting in the Argo II, NIco and Frank had sacrificed themselves to save the world. Hazel was always so depressed. Anyway, it was a half-purple, half-orange t-shirt which read **Camp Half-Jupiter.**

I was freaking out until I saw Leo walking over to me. I turned around so he wouldn't see me.

"Hey Sparky, I can tell it's you. You're the only blondie who has that shirt. Well besides Annabeth but she doesn't have short hair and she wouldn't be here without Percy. So only one that it could be was you."

"Sorry Leo, I'm just a bit mad. And anyway, why Piper and I thought you were supposed to get Calypso."

"About Calypso, she fell in love with Hermes. Guess we weren't meant to be." Leo sat next to me "And I'm sorry about Piper. And I feel so bad about Maddie. But she is happier with Zack. And you look a lot happier too."

We talked until about 5:25 and Libby was walking over. "Leo, get lost." I hissed

"Have fun Sparky" he smirked.

"Hey Jason, what was that about?" Liberty asked. She looked so beautiful, in simple camp shirt, shorts, converse and a hat.

"You-you look really nice Lib." I stammered

"Thanks you too."

We talked and talked and ate until the fireworks started. We had such a good spot since I was here so early.

"You know, we never did this at Camp Jupiter. It was all work." I whispered in her ear as she leaned against me.

We watched the fireworks and when it was over I walked Liberty back to her cabin,

"Until we meet again, M'lady." I bowed deeply and kissed her hand in a mocking way. She laughed.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, my good sir." She said that with a fake regal tone. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Bye Liberty"

"Bye Sparkplug"

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Liberty has been yelling at me like a pregnant women on steroids. I have to update or I die. Don't own PJO/HOO**

Liberty POV

That was one of the best nights ever! I went inside after Jason left and slid down the door smiling like a maniac

"Liberty, are you ok?" Annabeth, one of my favorite sisters, looked at me weird.

"I am better than ok, I feel like I was given all of the knowledge in the world. Jason Grace is going out with me!"

"Well, that has been a turn for the better."

"I feel so freaking happy I could die."

"Well Lib, you should go to sleep, so you can dream about Jason."

I went to bed and Annie was right. I didn't have my regular demigod dreams. I dreamed of Jason. I got up the next morning and threw on some clothes and threw my hair up in a ponytail, cleaned up my bunk, then our cabin headed to breakfast. I caught Jason's eye and waved. He waved back


	5. Author note

**Hey guys, I am sorry this isn't an update. I don't know if I should update this. I am just so angry at Liberty and she was the only reason I was writing this. So please, if you want me to update this and keep writing, review and tell me.**


	6. Another Note

**So I have decided to discontinue this story. I just don't have any inspiration. Sorry, but there will be other stories soon. I promise.**


End file.
